Writing the Stars
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Gabriel is a famous author who has been known for his multiple blockbuster hits. He never misses his mark and keeps out f the spotlight but for one interview given per movie/book. Until his newest novel adaptation has him spending time on set, and with the leading male actor Sam Winchester a newly discovered star.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** **Hello ^_^**

 **For those not used to my writing, please note that warnings are posted at the beginning of each chapter (should any be needed). All my stories have the general warning of angst, also please note the pairings section (most will be M/M).**

 **This work was initially supposed to be my submission to the Gabriel Big Bang, but alas that was canceled so here it is!**

 ****This has been beta'd by JDL71! ~All remaining typos and edits are my error, not hers.**

 **Prologue**

Writing was hard. Despite what everyone had told him before he began, Gabriel knew how demanding those pages were. He spent most of his teen years trying to teach himself how to write, most of those years being pressured by his family to do something else, to be anything else. By the time he was in his early twenties, Gabriel had written more short stories and novels than he knew what to do with.

Thankfully his high school English teacher was also a published author. While he couldn't do much for the young man, Chuck had taken Gabriel under his wing, and more importantly to his editor. The first two novels Gabriel presented were rejected, and while they had a special place in the young man's heart, they weren't what people wanted to read.

Book three was a success. It didn't have the full-blown Harry Potter popularity, but Gabriel had several thousand fans who wanted more. Getting his agent to agree to take on more novels was easy after that. While his books were doing well, at the age of twenty-five, Gabriel found himself on his former teacher's doorstep once again. Writing had lost the edge the blond craved. Just like actors, Gabriel had realized authors were typecast as well. James Patterson wrote crime stories; Stephen King wrote horror, and Gabriel Novak wrote Dystopian novels. With Chuck's encouragement, Gabriel was able to throw aside what he knew and take up a new genre.

Once his new books began to sell, Gabriel found himself in a place he had always dreamt of. People started to ask him if they could use his books for movies. The movies were small at first, but Sci-Fi was in, and everyone wanted to bring the next blockbuster to life. Eventually, over the course of five years, Gabriel was fully embraced by the film industry, and while he didn't get to write the scripts, he made one thing clear; if they were going to use his books, they were going to have to deal with Gabriel having a say in what modifications were made and how it went. After his third movie hit the top of the charts, Gabriel was given even more leeway as his books were converted to film.

"And that's where I am now, this book was co-written by the same guy who helped me get my start, and we're really looking forward to seeing it put into action." Gabriel smiled at the woman across the desk from him.

She was probably in her mid-forties with blond hair and brown eyes, and while friendly enough with a smile on her face, Gabriel had the impression he should never piss her off. It was probably how she landed the gig of her own show, people you could walk over never made it far, but Gabriel had a feeling anyone who tried with her would find themselves unable to walk at all.

"That's what we're all wondering about. This book is so different from your other hits. We're used to seeing large worlds and big effects, I mean didn't your last movie get filmed with about ninety percent green screen?" She asked while leaning forward slightly.

Gabriel shrugged before answering. "Yes, it was, and while it's different from what you're used to seeing from me, I want to remind everyone that I wouldn't have this chance if the series didn't sell so well."

Glancing at the woman for a moment, Gabriel leaned back in his chair. "Chuck has an amazing mind, one I could never replicate, and you better believe this is a stroke of his genius." Gabriel gave the woman a smirk then. "I'm just there to add some flare to it, Ellen."

Ellen didn't pause before pouncing on the opening, their time was almost up, and while Gabriel loved how in demand his books were, it was rare to catch him in an interview. "Not only _your_ flare but from what I hear you've cast Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore. Those two are a hot topic wherever you go, and you managed to snag both."

Gabriel laughed slightly, keeping his posture relaxed against the chair. "Trust me that was all the casting department, though I do look forward to working with them. Chuck made most of the decisions with the cast, the characters had been his vision, but I have to say I'm pleased with the results."

Ellen was about to comment when the light went off by the primary camera indicating they were out of time. Gabriel went through the motions of letting Ellen finish her show which would fade off into a commercial for his latest movie. Once the camera was cut, Gabriel stood from his seat and stretched. "You know they may look comfortable, but these chairs are shit," he exclaimed while glancing at Ellen who laughed.

"I like having my guests a bit uncomfortable, so they know who's in charge, you'd be surprised how an uncomfortable chair manages to tone some people down."

Gabriel nodded his head and thanked her before leaving the room. She didn't try to stop him; once the cameras were off he was nobody to her again; someone who she would never think of. If he made another appearance, she would probably have to re-watch the episode to remember what was said, and if his ratings went down, she could pass Gabriel on the street and not recognize him. That's how it was in Hollywood. You were either everyone's favorite, or you were a stranger on the street.

Writing was hard. Writing for Hollywood was harder.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	2. Chapter 1

*****This has been beta** **'d by JDL71**

 **Chapter 1**

Working on set wasn't something Gabriel was overly fond of. While he enjoyed the process of picking out key scenes and making sure everything went accordingly and wasn't completely changed from the novels which inspired the films, it wasn't all glam all the time. Most of the time Gabriel was sitting in an uncomfortable fold-away chair with a notebook in hand and trying to get some writing done on either his laptop or when the stroking of the keys was too loud for the scene, on his phone. Typically, Gabriel made certain to be there for the main parts, such as hiring the cast, picking out the right director, and making sure the costumes were on par.

Most of that was done by Chuck this time; the man had wanted to experience the full process from start to finish. The movie was a preview for a series Chuck had been working on for years, and while Gabriel hadn't initially thought he would be able to help the man he could at least throw his name on the cover and help with the connections he needed. Now sitting beside both the director as well as his friend who was looking at the set with a kind of wonder, Gabriel was glad he had agreed.

The reporter had been right; this wasn't his usual gig. While it didn't seem like much of a stretch for the genre, Gabriel's books had always followed the same theme of being bigger than life. This one, however, was Chuck's vision. It was downplayed, made into a story about two brothers more than anything else. While there was the occasional love interest involved -which was why they had cast Jessica Moore, another headliner actor for the role- it was in the background. If Gabriel was honest, he thought Chuck's story could use a little more humor and less horror which was where he came in.

Making people laugh while they wanted to cry was one thing Gabriel had learned to do well. If they did this right, the book series would be a hit, and while Chuck didn't anticipate there being another movie deal, there was talk of a television series. If it worked for _Buffy_ , both Chuck and Gabriel were hopeful it would work with _Supernatural_.

"Does it normally take this long to get everything set up?" asked Chuck who was trying to keep his voice low. Gabriel let loose a soft laugh at the question before gesturing to the people around them.

"Sometimes longer, be thankful you didn't want to stay and watch makeup. Don't worry, by the end of the week we'll have a system, so you don't waste your time sitting around watching paint dry." Chuck nodded, glancing around and checking out the set they would be filming with that day.

It wasn't what Gabriel had expected on his first day either. While it was exciting, there was a lot more work put into the average day than just running lines. Every single person had a job to do, and if one person fucked up, it could set them back hours. By the time the actors were ready to film, some had already worked their eight hours and were pulling in overtime to make it happen.

Writing was hard, but filming seemed even harder with every set Gabriel went to. By the time it was time to start the actual filming, Chuck had lost some of his hyper energy, although he seemed to perk up slightly when Gabriel put down his phone.

"You're going to love this part, keep in mind they need to run it a few times to make sure it's perfect, but this is my favorite," Gabriel whispered to his friend who straightened up from where he had been slumped over his phone.

"And what part is that?" Chuck asked, placing his phone into his pocket to give Gabriel his full attention.

Nodding toward the side of the set, Gabriel smirked slightly before speaking. "The first scene. Right now, you've seen the actors audition, true, but you don't know how they are going to act while in an actual scene. Sam Winchester may be sought after, but you don't know how good they are until they start to channel the character fully. It's amazing seeing your character come to life through someone else."

Chuck scrunched his face slightly, looking at the tall man who would be playing the lead role. It had been a tough call casting him, Chuck had wanted someone a bit shorter for the part initially, as the younger brother in the books Chuck had always pictured Jared to be a bit shorter than Jensen. Sam, however, had been perfect, and while he would have preferred someone a bit closer to his own height, a quick look through Sam's resume had him convinced he had cast the right guy. Gabriel smiled as Sam stepped forward, the actor's attention focused on the director for a second before he shrugged off the sweater he had been wearing and put down his script.

Gabriel noticed the highlighted areas on the paper, the ink slightly visible through the white pages. There were sticky notes off to the side of the documents, notes Sam would have made while either researching his role or where he thought things needed to be added or something required emphases. Bringing his attention to the actor, Gabriel couldn't help but check the man out. He had another minute before the film would start rolling, but Sam was already halfway in character.

When the director called out to start the scene, Gabriel watched as Sam took a breath. A second later Gabriel was looking at Jared instead of Sam. It wasn't something everyone could see, the transition from actor to the character but Gabriel had been around the film industry enough to know a half-assed job from a good one. Hearing a slight inhale from Chuck beside him, Gabriel knew the other man could see the same thing. They ran the scene once, and while it wasn't perfect, it did set a good start for the movie.

Sam was everything Gabriel had hoped he would be and seemed to slip Jared on like a second skin, something that typically took at the minimum of months to perfect. While Chuck had written the characters, Jared had always been Gabriel's favorite from the first time he read Chuck's book years back. Jared was dynamic in a way his brother Jensen wasn't, while Jensen was willing to do anything their father said, even at the risk of is own life Jared questioned everything. He wasn't one to back down and let someone else run the show; he wouldn't follow orders unless he understood why he had to.

Jared reminded Gabriel of himself, breaking away from his family and seeking to attend law school as Gabriel had left his home so he could write for a living. It had been hard going, and the fights between him and his family had been epic, but Gabriel would never regret fighting his way out. And like Jared, Gabriel ran away only to remain close to one sibling. Though he knew how the series was written, Gabriel still couldn't help but hope Jared got his happy ending. Chuck leaned forward slightly keeping his voice hushed so they wouldn't be picked up on the numerous microphones in the room. "He's something else, huh?"

Gabriel nodded. Now that he was looking at the actor while he made his second take of the day, Gabriel couldn't help but notice Sam's form. While Gabriel had been around actors and beautiful people before, Sam Winchester was an entity of his own. There was something about him, something genuine he brought to the scene and seemed to transition through him even while he was Jared. It made his eyes seem to almost glimmer, and for Gabriel to be unable to look away from the man while Sam played out his role.

"What all do we know about him?" asked Gabriel, his eyes locked on the tall form who was meeting his love interest, Adrianna played by Jessica for the first time.

"Not much that the papers haven't published," answered Chuck, shrugging while looking curiously to Gabriel. "He's relatively new, got his start on a small television series and decided he wanted to be in the movies. His brother Dean was already a star by the time Sam came along, but nobody expected Sam to steal the spotlight. He's a perfect role model, doesn't smoke or do drugs, is friendly and always engages with his fans when they see him. I haven't heard a bad thing about him; everyone says he's a delight to work with and seems interested in everyone he meets."

Humming, Gabriel glanced over at Chuck before watching the scene play out again. "He married?" he asked, watching as Chuck shook his head, Gabriel smiled slightly before relaxing back in his chair. Chuck sighed before copying the movement. For the rest of the day, the two writers alternated between watching what was happening around them and working on either their laptops or their phones. Just like Gabriel had told Chuck before, it was mostly a dull day broken up by a few minutes of watching Sam act.

Putting his things away, Gabriel waived to Chuck who was talking to the director, probably verifying when they should be there the next day. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Gabriel quickly made his way toward the green room. Thankfully nobody stopped to talk to him, having seen him around set before. When he made the turn into the area designed for people to take a break after a scene, Gabriel stopped for a second. He was in luck; Sam was there talking with his co-star.

Gabriel could see it the second the man saw him. There was a recognition in his eyes while Sam took a hesitant step forward, his eyes darting slightly from Gabriel to the floor and back. Keeping a relaxed smile on his face, Gabriel leaned back against the wall while looking Sam over. The man was every wet dream come true, and he was a _fan_ oh it was his lucky day. "I gotta say I'm impressed, kid. Typically, it takes a few takes before the actor grasps the character, but you did it in one."

Sam blushed softly, the lighting letting Gabriel see the slight change in color on his cheeks. "I uh…" began Sam before swallowing and straightening his spine before speaking again. "Jared is an easy character for me to work with. It helps that you wrote the books first since we're doing a preview of the series it wasn't that hard to get into his headspace."

Gabriel nodded as Sam continued to blush slightly, his gaze shifting from Gabriel to anything else in the room as if he was afraid to meet Gabriel's eyes. "So, you've read the series?" asked the author with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, I mean I figured I would give it a shot even if it's not your typical work."

Gabriel couldn't help the hum that came from his throat at seeing Sam look so flustered before he seemed to steel himself.

"Not that I don't enjoy your other work, this series has a different edge that your earlier work doesn't. Maybe it had to do with you having a co-author, but there seemed to be more focus on the actual character development than the independent worlds."

Seeing that Sam was starting to pale, probably thinking Gabriel would take offense to Sam comparing his work, Gabriel shook his head slightly. "You're cute when you're all flustered, you know that?" he asked while raising an eyebrow as Sam finally met his eyes. "As much as it does my ego good to see someone like you, a rising star with a body crafted by the gods themselves, obviously being a fan of my work… would you like to talk about it over drinks?"

Sam didn't say anything at first, silently regarding Gabriel. The actor watched as Gabriel pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and walked toward him. Gabriel eyed the taller man. "I mean if you have other plans… but I would like to take you out if you're not busy since you're done for the day? My treat?"

Sam finally seemed to come back to himself, and his posture changed to the way the man had been standing with his co-worker, taller with a softness to his eyes that was inviting. "Yeah, I would like that… just need to wash up in my trailer before we head out… do you want to meet up in about half an hour? There's a place about ten minutes from here."

Gabriel's smirk widened slightly before nodding. "Yeah, I think I know the place, small little bar that's just enough out of the way we shouldn't get mobbed? Roadhouse I think it's called?" At Sam's nod, Gabriel waved his hand and walked away making certain to put a little bit of a sway to his hips, practically feeling Sam's eyes on his ass while he walked away. "Half hour Samsquatch, I expect to see you there." Turning the corner, Gabriel heard a soft curse from the room he had left and couldn't help a chuckle. He had been worried for a few minutes there that Sam wouldn't be interested. He had hoped Sam would be up for at least a night together, and if anything it would be hard for him to let the actor down in the morning. Of course, there was always the chance he would let the taller man stay; he did have a bit of a size kink.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	3. Chapter 2

*****This has been beta** **'d by JDL71**

 **Chapter 2**

Sam was a wreck. While he had known when his agent had him audition that it could happen, he hadn't really thought he would be able to interact with Gabriel Novak. During the audition, he had been told one of the authors would be there to make sure they cast someone who was right for the role but had never actually met the author. Since he hadn't met the author that day, Sam didn't think he would get the chance to. Having read the books, having read anything with Gabriel's name on it, Sam was familiar with the character he was trying out for. He might be able to land a role later if the rumors were correct about the series maybe being picked up for a television show. But Jared was portrayed as smaller than his brother and which had pretty much ruled him out for the part.

Sam very much doubted they would be able to find someone taller than him. Thus, it was a genuine surprise when his agent called to let him know he got the role. A surprise, and a chance for his anxiety to come up. If there was one thing Sam was seriously struggling with since he came on the scene was meeting people he idolized. Most were friendly enough that Sam didn't feel too embarrassed. He was able to laugh it off as he stumbled over his words or when his palms began to sweat when shaking hands with someone he knew.

Gabriel Novak wasn't just some celebrity though; he was someone who Sam had spent hours upon hours becoming immersed in the worlds that Gabriel had created. Sam had always been a fan of dystopian novels, and the second he stumbled upon Gabriel's work he was hooked. It was still a bit different each time, but the thing which made Gabriel special was that he was never out for a series contract. His books always had a definite start, middle, and end, every single one. Up until the _Supernatural_ series. With Gabriel holding his own with his novels it was a surprise when Sam found Gabriel's name alongside someone else's. For a second, when he came across the book, he thought it was a mistake until he picked it up.

 _Supernatural_ was different than anything Sam had read before. It was easy to understand from one book to the other, but while it had some parts that were very clearly written by Gabriel, it was easy to tell that this series belonged to a co-author, Chuck Shurley. Still, Sam enjoyed the series, though he read for the sections he could point out as Gabriel's own, ones that tended to circle Jared often. Knowing it was Gabriel's character he was playing made Sam re-read the entire series from cover to cover before he had even received his script.

Even the script was different than what Sam was expecting, having half-expected to start filming the first book in the series, Sam was pleasantly surprised to find out they were doing Jared's backstory. If they got the contract Sam knew Gabriel was aiming for; it would help explain a few things both for their future television audience as well as for the those who already loved the books. But by the time it was his first day of filming Sam was a nervous wreck. He could recite his lines correctly; he knew he had the character down and had gotten to know his co-worker Jessica who was a perfect fit for Adrianne.

Right before Sam was about to step onto the set, Jessica placed her hand on his arm to get his attention. They had been about to enter in to let the director know they were in position when she moved; Sam turned to look down at the woman who was looking at him with a slight frown.

"Are you okay?" asked Jessica, keeping her voice low as not to alert anyone in the area that something could be wrong.

Sam sighed before nodding his head. "Yeah, it's just… he could be out there, you know?"

Seeing Jessica scrunch her nose slightly Sam continued. "Gabriel, I mean, Gabriel Novak… he's known to have his hand in the filming itself, and I mean if I were him I would want to be there for the first scene in case something went wrong, you know? Get a feel for the cast? I mean what if he's out there and doesn't like that I was cast for Jared? He wasn't there for my audition… and I know he can't do much with my contract being signed and all but… oh Jessica, what if he doesn't think I'm good enough to play Jared?"

"Sam, Sam you need to calm down."

Realizing that she was right, and he had started to work himself into a mess, Sam tried to calm down. Jessica thankfully held his arm which was about to reach up and undo his stylists work on his hair. Breathing in deeply a few times, Sam tried to calm himself down while closing his eyes. Once he felt he was calm enough, Sam opened his eyes to look at Jessica who stood before him, still with her hand on his arm while he tried to calm himself.

"There you are, now you need to relax. I know it's easier said than done, but I can promise you that Gabriel isn't going to fire you or whatever you have rolling around in your head. _He_ may not have been the one casting us, but he must not have a problem with you being picked if he didn't say anything, right?"

Sam nodded his head while trying to calm his breathing. It had been a long time since he was that close to a panic attack. Seeing Jessica smile at him, helped. Sam didn't have any attraction to her, not with them working together and him having a strict policy never to date fellow actors. "Thanks," murmured Sam. "I think I'm okay now it's just… he's like one of my idols you know? I'm a huge fan of his work, even the older stuff and I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of him."

Jessica laughed softly, waving at someone behind Sam, probably to let them know they would need another moment before they started. "It's alright Sam; you're allowed to be a fan, just... Breathe okay? I'm sure by the end of the movie you'll be able to talk to him and geek out all you want, while I haven't worked with him before I have a friend who was in his last film. She told me he always makes time for people who want to talk between sets. If you play your cards right, you might even get an autograph."

Tugging on his hand, Jessica guided Sam toward the set they would be using today. It was a relaxed scene, one he shouldn't have any problems to fall into the mindset of Jared. Walking to his spot, Sam avoided looking beyond the director, although he could see Gabriel sitting just off to the side. Taking a breath; Sam breathed in, and Jared breathed out. It was a smooth transition, and while he recited his lines for the cameras, Sam couldn't help but be thankful he didn't seem to mess anything up. By the time the first take was done, Sam knew he was in the clear, at least for today.

Wrapping up the last take, Sam couldn't help the grin that nearly split his face when the director called out that was it for today. Sighing, Sam let loose his Jared-mask and turned to Jessica who walked with him back to the green room. There were a few chairs in the small area where they would be able to relax if needed, but Sam was full of energy.

"Well that went well, if we keep it up for the rest of it, we might even be able to finish this thing early."

Jessica laughed slightly at Sam's optimism. "Yeah, when Hell freezes over, there's going to be something to set us back, there always is." Nodding, Sam still couldn't fight off his grin. "What has you so happy anyway? Before we went out there you were just shy of rocking in a corner, and now you're practically bouncing off the walls," asked Jessica while grabbing one of the bottles of water on the table and taking a drink.

"I didn't mess up! I mean sure take four and five weren't perfect, but I didn't do anything major that would ruin the scene for him to complain about. I guess I was worried over nothing." It was a relief to know that he hadn't messed up in front of the man, while it could still happen it wouldn't be on the first day which had been Sam's primary concern, starting things off on a sour note.

"Well don't look now but I have a feeling your day is about to get better," said Jessica before nodding her head to the open doorway of the room.

Standing there was Gabriel Novack, the same man Sam had been trying to avoid looking at only a few minutes before. Sam didn't register as Jessica left the room, all he could see was Gabriel making his way inside and leaning up against the wall. The man was beautiful. Sam had known, he had been pictures and even a few videos of Gabriel, but it was something else being only a few feet away from him. There was something about him, something almost enthralling that dragged Sam in.

"I gotta say I'm impressed, kid. Typically, it takes a few takes before the actor grasps the character, but you did it in one." Gabriel's voice broke Sam out of the trance he had been lost in, trying to drink in the sight of the man.

He could feel his cheeks start to flush slightly, and mentally cursed his complexion, while he typically would have more of a darker tone as he enjoyed the sun, Jared was pale, and thus Sam knew his blush was visible. "I uh…" Sam tried to speak but his mouth ran dry, taking a second, he swallowed trying to fight back his nerves and tried again. "Jared is an easy character for me to work with. It helps that you wrote the books first since we're doing a preview of the series, it wasn't that hard to get into his headspace."

Seeing Gabriel nod, Sam shifted slightly; the silence was making him uncomfortable while Gabriel thought over his words. Biting the inside of his cheek, Sam glanced around the room, not wanting to see if Gabriel was disappointed. He had thought he was in the clear after the scene was done, but maybe he had ruined what Gabriel thought Jared should be like, or perhaps the author had changed his mind on taking a shot with Sam at all.

"So, you've read the series?" asked Gabriel with a slight smirk on his lips, Sam was nearly petrified to see that.

"Yeah, I mean I figured I would give it a shot even if it's not your typical work." Knowing that he was caught now, Sam internally winced, could he sound any more insulting? "Not that I don't enjoy your other work, this series has a different edge that your earlier work hadn't before. Maybe it had to do with you having a co-author, but there seemed to be more focus on the actual character development than the independent worlds."

It seemed the longer Gabriel went without speaking, the less control Sam had of his mouth. As he finally managed to stop talking, needing to breathe, Sam couldn't help but worry Gabriel would take offense. Gabriel seemed like a nice guy, everyone had said so who had worked with him before, and here was Sam running his mouth when the guy had only stopped in to say hi.

"You're cute when you're all flustered; you know that?

Blinking, Sam lifted his eyes up from where they had been staring at the floor and caught Gabriel's smile.

"As much as it does my ego good to see someone like you, a rising star with a body crafted by the gods themselves, obviously being a fan of my work… would you like to talk about it over drinks?"

Speechless, Sam didn't know how to respond. Unable to comprehend that not only was Gabriel not angry but was offering to take him out for drinks. Sam had to fight back a squeak from escaping his throat when the man came closer to him.

"I mean if you have other plans… but I would like to take you out if you're not busy since you're done for the day? My treat?"

Finally, able to move Sam felt almost giddy at being able to spend time with Gabriel, that Gabriel _wanted_ to spend time with him. Relaxing just a bit, Sam nodded while he answered. "Yeah, I would like that… I need to wash up in my trailer before we head out… do you want to meet up in about half an hour? There's a place about ten minutes from here." Watching as Gabriel's smirk widened slightly, Sam tried to fight the flop in his stomach at the look.

"Yeah, I think I know the place, small little bar that's just enough out of the way we shouldn't get mobbed? Roadhouse I think it's called?"

Nodding Sam watched while Gabriel turned, his eyes automatically checking the other man's ass out.

"Half hour Samsquatch, I expect to see you there," Gabriel called out, who was making his way out of the room.

Sam was unable to keep his eyes from the other's ass, uncertain if Gabriel was swaying his hips on purpose or if that was merely how the man walked. While he hated the thought of Gabriel leaving, Sam had to admit that he loved watching him go. Cursing once Gabriel was out of sight, Sam quickly made his way to his trailer. It took him no time to strip down and grab a shower, the water pressure wasn't the best in the world, but it would at least wash off his makeup and stress-sweat.

Drying off once he was clean, Sam was near frantic while searching through his things. He only had a few things in the trailer, most of his clothes were on the other side of town in his hotel room. The set had been kind enough to provide him with somewhere he could store a few things and shower when he got off work, but the trailer wasn't designed for him to stay in long-term. Sadly, Sam didn't have time to make it back to his hotel room and arrive at The Roadhouse if he didn't want Gabriel to think he was standing him up.

Throwing on a button-up shirt and jeans, Sam sighed before pulling on his jacket and boots. It wasn't fancy, but it was comfortable and something that wouldn't seem out of place for where they were going. Locking up once he was done, Sam made his way off the property and toward the bar. It wasn't a long walk, and sooner than Sam had been expecting he was outside the door. Taking a deep breath, Sam wiped his palms on his jeans before opening the door and walking inside.

It took all of a second for Sam to spot Gabriel. There is something special about the man, while Gabriel wasn't doing anything more than sitting at a booth with a drink in his hand Sam could feel his eyes drawn to him, taking the golden form in. Stepping into the bar, Sam didn't even notice as the bartender pushed her chest practically on the table to give him a better look. Thankfully Sam didn't have to say anything as Gabriel spotted him and called out his name. The sound of the author merely mentioning his name shouldn't cause Sam's heart to skip a beat.

"Hey Gabriel, am I late?" He noticed Gabriel's smile brightened when Sam sat down, and while he knew it was going to get him in trouble, Sam couldn't help but wonder what he would have to do to make sure Gabriel was always smiling. More importantly, Sam wanted to make sure Gabriel was always smiling for _him_.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warnings** **: Public and semi-public groping, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, (mentions) Rimming.**

 *****This has been beta** **'d by JDL71**

 **Chapter 3**

By the third time Gabriel had checked the time he knew he was a little too eager for the evening. It wasn't like he could help himself, Sam was beautiful and for whatever reason seemed to enjoy Gabriel's work enough to be able to tell when it was his writing as opposed to when it had been Chuck's. Drumming his fingers on the table, the author took a sip of his beer. It had been a tough call, he much preferred the fruity drinks, but he wanted to make a good impression and somehow having a drink with some actual flavor to it would hinder that. Sighing into the beer, Gabriel nearly got up to order something else for his wait when Sam walked in.

Just like before Sam was breathtaking, his tall form effortlessly captivating most of the room without trying. A quick look to the bartender and Gabriel noticed how the woman was trying to make herself be seen by the actor, only to be unsuccessful. The kid practically glowed when he spotted Gabriel, and for the first time in a long while the author wondered about what would happen after tonight. There was no doubt in his mind that Sam was interested if it was because of Gabriel himself, or the kid wanted to be with one of his idols, Gabriel wasn't sure. He also didn't care.

"Hey Gabriel, am I late?" the taller man asked, a sheepish smile on his face while he took a seat across from the author.

Shaking his head, Gabriel waived the bartender over, having already opened a tab for the night and pointed to his drink to gesture for another. As the woman made her way over, the blond took the chance to respond to Sam who seemed to be nervous again like he had been earlier in the day. "You're just in time Sammich; you like this brand?" Gabriel asked while holding up his beer for the actor to see. "It's fine, but you don't need to…" Sam was cut off from responding as the bartender made it to their table, drink in hand.

Gabriel smiled up at her, ignoring the fact that she barely looked away from Sam. "Thanks, anything my date here wants is on me."

At the mention of Sam being his date the bartender's smile faltered slightly, her gaze looking between Gabriel and Sam before sighing. "Sure thing Hun, I'll keep the drinks coming."

With that, she was gone, and Gabriel couldn't help but feel slightly proud of how he had made her back off. Turning to Sam, Gabriel was surprised to see a bright blush on the other's face. Sam pulled the bottle toward him, picking at the label for a second before taking a drink.

"So ah… this is a date?" the taller man asked, his eyes darting again, this time from his beer to Gabriel and back.

Gabriel's smile faltered slightly; he had thought Sam knew what this was before he agreed, had he read the man wrong? "Well yeah, I mean I thought you were interested? If not, that's fine Kiddo; we can always hang out here for a bit and have a couple of drinks, it's okay." It wasn't okay. Gabriel wanted Sam, wanted to see what he looked like while he came, to know if the man liked to top or bottom if Sam would let loose a bit in bed.

"No," began Sam, his cheeks still flushed although he took another hard pull of his beer. "I would… I would really like it if this were a date, probably would have dressed a bit better if I had realized beforehand though."

"You're gorgeous. I'm pretty sure the bartender was ready to jump you the second you walked in." Gabriel took a drink of his beer, expertly hiding the cringe that the taste from the beer threatened to cause in him. Next time he was getting something else, masculinity be damned.

"Did you?" asked Sam with an almost coy smile on his face.

"Did I what?" the author asked, confusion setting in since he hadn't been following the conversation.

Sam drained the rest of his beer, his cheeks no longer red, though a slight pink tinge remained. "Did you want to jump me the second I walked in?" Though the question was asked with a slightly flirtatious tone, Gabriel couldn't help but notice the nerves fighting to break through the younger man.

Putting his empty bottle down, Gabriel smirked. "Oh Sammy, you have no idea. Jump you, have you jump me, I'm not fussy…" There was a glimmer now in Sam's eyes, and while the author had hoped the evening would turn out this way he couldn't help the thrill that ran through him as Sam eyed him up.

"You'd let me do that? Jump you, I mean?" the actor asked while licking his lips for a second.

It wasn't something he typically did, while he enjoyed sex Gabriel didn't like bottoming for just anyone… Sam, however, was not _just_ anyone. "Yeah Kiddo, it's on the table."

Sam bit his bottom lip for a second before breathing out. "My hotel or yours?"

the author grinned, standing up from his seat and grabbing the coat he had taken off earlier. "Mine, I got what we need in my room if you're game?"

Sam nodded, following behind Gabriel who went to the bar and paid his tab, pleased when the taller man pressed up behind him while he was at the counter. The walk to Gabriel's car was done in silence, and while the blond wanted to break it, he wasn't sure how. Thankfully Sam seemed to have no trouble speaking once they were in the car, the taller man waited until Gabriel was buckled before reaching over and placing his hand on the author's thigh. "Your hotel far from here?" Sam asked while leaning over slightly to face Gabriel who was pulling out of the parking lot.

Shaking his head, Gabriel didn't dislodge Sam's hand which was kneading his thigh, as long fingers reaching to the inside it caused Gabriel's breath to hitch slightly. "No, just a few blocks down," the shorter man broke off with a curse as Sam cupped his groin, barely able to stop from slamming his foot down on the accelerator. The actor either didn't notice his struggle or didn't care as he continued to rub Gabriel through his jeans, leaning over to place his mouth on the soft skin of Gabriel's neck.

"And if I don't want to wait until we get there?" Sam husked out; his voice laced with want.

Surprised at how bold Sam was being as the kid had been blushing and nervous only a few minutes before, Gabriel groaned. "You're going to have to unless you want us to crash. Fuck Sam, I didn't know you had this in you."

Sam chuckled, squeezing his hand once more while he bit down on the bit of neck peeking out from Gabriel's shirt. "You're right… you have no idea what you're in for. You've been a fantasy of mine for years, Gabriel… I'm not about to waste my chance at having you under me, and I have _years_ of fantasies to work with."

The drive back to the hotel was spent with the author trying his best to keep his focus on the road. Sam's hand having teased him through the duration of the trip hadn't made the drive easy, although he did pull back enough to be no longer attacking Gabriel's neck. Throwing the car into park once they were in the parking lot, the shorter man turned and pulled Sam's hair until the man's lips met his own. The second their lips connected, Gabriel felt Sam's hand stroke his hard length through his jeans and groaned. "We need a bed…" whispered the author while pulling back, quickly grabbing Sam's hand and tugging it away from his crotch so he could shuffle out of the car.

Sam seemed to get the message as both opened their doors quickly, Gabriel barely remembering to lock the car as Sam was pressing him against the concrete wall of the building. With his back against the cold surface, Gabriel let go a breath of air as Sam hoisted him up, forcing the blond's legs to wrap around his trim waist. Hooking his arms around Sam's neck, Gabriel hummed as a hot mouth was devouring his own. It was hard to keep his focus with the actor grinding against him, pressing their jean-covered dicks together and moving his hips. The loud honk of a horn nearby made Gabriel turn his head, breaking the kiss and pushing at Sam's firm chest.

"Not here, neither of us can get caught like this Sammy… fuck I hate being the voice of reason," murmured Gabriel, lowering his legs and grabbing the laughing man's hand while pulling him into the direction of the building. The woman at the reception desk didn't so much as glance at them while the author tugged on the taller man's hand, guiding Sam to the elevators and praying they could make it to the room. He didn't know if he felt relieved or disappointed as an older man slipped into the elevator before the door could close, forcing Sam to keep his distance. The second they were out of the elevator and into the hallway leading to his room, Gabriel felt the actor press against his back, hands on his hips while trying to stay in step together.

It was maddening, having the brunet's body against his own, feeling long fingers grip into his hips while they walked. Digging into his pocket, Gabriel pulled out the key for his room, nearly walking past it in his daze. The second the door was open, the shorter man found himself once against slammed against a firm surface, this time the closed door while Sam pulled off his jacket as they kissed. Pulling at his own clothes, Gabriel stripped out of his coat and unbuttoned his shirt, unable to push it off fully with Sam's chest against his own. Panting slightly, the author turned his head to the side trying to tell Sam that they needed to strip, no sooner did he turn his head then there were lips trailing down his neck.

"Bed, Sam… we need to move this to the bed…" spoke Gabriel while tugging on Sam's hair to get the taller man's attention. For a second the author thought he was being ignored until Sam moved away, his hands resting on Gabriel's hips for a second before slipping along his chest and helping the unbuttoned shirt to fall to the floor.

"I want you naked and laying on your back. Lube on the nightstand?" asked Sam while pulling off his shirt to reveal his naked, toned chest. Gabriel didn't answer verbally but nodded his head, reaching out to touch Sam, his wrist was held by larger fingers which brought his hand to the burnet's mouth. Kissing the knuckles, Sam then placed a sharp bite to the underside of Gabriel's wrist before taking a step back. "Bed, Gabriel… get naked and on the bed."

Not bothering to give Sam a show, Gabriel easily stripped out of his undershirt and unbuckled his pants before stepping toward the bed. Making quick work of his shoes and socks, the author turned his head over his shoulder to look at Sam who was watching him before sliding his jeans down past his naked cheeks. The harsh gasp penetrated the air and Gabriel couldn't keep the smirk off his face, glad he had gone without boxers for the day. The jeans were loose enough to pool at his feet once he pushed down a bit and stepping out of them, Gabriel crawled onto the bed, wiggling his bare ass at Sam whose heavy footfalls let the blond know the tall man was close.

Once he was in the middle of the bed, Gabriel flipped over, spreading his legs and revealing himself to his soon-to-be lover. "Fuck Gabe…" Sam trailed off as he looked at Gabriel like he wanted to eat him, there was hunger in his gaze which made the author's cock twitch against his belly. Watching as Sam worked on getting naked himself, the blond ran a hand down his chest, licking his lips as the actor's body was exposed. Sam was beautiful, just like he thought the man would be. There wasn't any part of him that wasn't perfect, and for some reason, the actor thought Gabriel was the attractive one if Sam's bobbing erection was anything to go by.

Keeping his eyes locked on Gabriel's, Sam reached into the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a string of condoms and bottle of lube. Tossing the lube on the mattress, Sam pulled off one of the condoms before crawling onto the bed above Gabriel. Spreading his legs wider, the author let out a moan once their bodies were pressed together, their naked flesh feeling wonderful together. The hand which had been on his chest, pressed against Sam's and trailed along his pecks, pinching a nipple lightly which caused the actor's hips to buck and grinds their cocks together.

Pleasure shot through Gabriel, his hips moving with Sam's to grind up against his dick again. "Fuck you feel good Kiddo, I'm not going to last long tonight," he warned, earning a chuckle from the other man before his hips were held in a bruising grip.

"No, if I've waited this long to have you I'm going to need _days_ to do everything I want to you," Sam said, tightening his grip on Gabriel's hips to make his point.

Shaking his head, Gabriel opened his eyes, uncertain when he closed them and looked up into the hazel orbs staring back at him. Sam's eyes were blown with lust, his chest already expanding rapidly with each breath. No matter what the taller man said, neither were going to last long this time.

"You'll have plenty of chances later… but I need you in me… please, Sam, fuck me." The taller man practically growled at the request, leaning over, he braced himself with one arm while the other tugged at Gabriel's hair until their lips met again.

Moaning, the author reached around the bed blindly until his fingers met the cool container he was searching over. Pulling it close, Gabriel pressed the lubricant against Sam's side, which jolted the man into a different action. Missing the sensation of lips against his own, the author whined slightly which caused another chuckle from above him.

Leaning back Sam opened the cap of the lube, his eyes making Gabriel feel like he was burning wherever Sam turned his gaze. "Flip over, ass in the air." Without hesitation, the blond moved into position, lowering his shoulders to the bed and arching his back to put his ass on display once he was flipped. There was a sharp sting of pain from his right cheek, accompanied by the sound of a slap ringing through the air which surprised Gabriel. Wiggling his ass a bit, the author wondered if Sam was going to continue with his welcomed hits when long fingers pried his cheeks apart. "Fuck look at you… I want to taste that pretty little hole of yours…"

Groaning at the thought, Gabriel shook his head slightly. "If you do I'm going to blow… later Sam, please I need your cock in me…" Feeling a puff of air against his entrance, the author thought for a second Sam was going to follow through with the threat of eating him out when a slick finger circled his rim.

"Next time Gabe, next time I'm going to split you open on my tongue and _wreck_ you. But I don't want to wait either…"

As the finger entered him, Gabriel bit down on the pillow his head was resting on. It had been a long time since he bottomed for anyone, and even when alone he often didn't have time for anal play, the feeling was a welcome change.

"You're so tight Gabe… you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked while slowly wiggling his finger inside, trying to coat the author's walls in lubricant.

Nodding his head frantically, the blond pushed back against Sam's hand. "Yeah… just been a while… s'good…"

Sam kept his movements slow though he didn't stop, soon pulling his finger nearly out before pressing it back inside. Once Gabriel became accustomed to the slight stretch he wanted more. Leaning his weight against his shoulders, the author reached behind himself and pulled his cheeks apart offering himself to the man behind him.

"More Sammy… I can take another one…"

Hearing the click of the cap, Gabriel held back the whine that wanted to escape as Sam removed his hand. This time two fingers were rubbing along his rim, slowly pressing inside him and the author couldn't help but moan at the slight burn. "You're doing so well Gabe; your ass is pulling my fingers in." Humming, Gabriel kept his back arched and waiting for Sam to move. It was slow-going the taller man not wanting to harm him, but the smaller man hummed and moaned in approval as Sam worked him open, getting him ready. When a third finger was added, the author gasped and jerked his hips back toward Sam to take him in deeper.

"Fuck Gabe, you're practically begging for it." The comment was thrown out in a breathless whisper but caused Gabriel to smirk while Sam worked his fingers inside him.

"Would you like that Sammy? Want to hear me beg for your cock like a whore? I could tell you know… wouldn't even need to pretend, you have no idea how badly I want you in me-Fuck!" Gabriel cried out as Sam twisted his fingers and rubbed along the bundle of nerves inside him. "Fuck me… please, please fuck me…" whimpered Gabriel, his eyes clenched while he rocked back on the fingers fucking him.

The angle changed again while Sam moved behind him, making the mattress dip slightly to the side though not enough for the author to lose his balance. The tear of a condom wrapper was near deafening in the room, the long fingers inside him withdrew, which pulled a whimper from the author's throat. If it weren't for the click of the cap sounding in the room, Gabriel would have demanded Sam return to fingering him, spanking him, anything so long as the man kept touching him. A large hand pulled at his hip, helping to guide Gabriel onto his back. It took a bit of maneuvering for the blond to get into position, grabbing a pillow to help angle his hips up before spreading his legs wide.

Sam was silent for a moment, his covered cock hard and twitching as he looked his fill of the body below his. "You're beautiful, did you know that?" asked Sam with a whisper, his hands trailing softly along Gabriel's chest and down his legs, pulling muscular thighs up so the author could wrap his legs around Sam's waist. Shaking his head, Gabriel gave the brunet a soft smile, reaching out and pulling Sam flush against him, enjoying the press of skin and the slick of the lube-covered condom rubbing against his dick.

"We can argue about who's prettier in the morning… I need you in me, Sammy, now." As soft lips were pressed against his own, Gabriel felt the blunt head of Sam's cock rub against his entrance before slowly pushing inside. It was terrific, the sensation of Sam splitting him open, unable to stop himself Gabriel moaned out loudly, his hands which had been holding onto Sam's shoulders digging into the actor's flesh as he was filled. Once Sam's hips were flush against him, the author opened his eyes and stared up into the haze orbs above him. Sam was panting, a bead of sweat trailing from his brow down his face while he tried to remain still.

Thankful for the moment to adjust, Gabriel leaned back onto the pillows behind him and relaxed as much as possible before shifting his hips and pulling Sam in.

"Gabe… you're so fucking tight around me… God Gabe, just let me know when…"

Moving a hand that had been on Sam's shoulder, Gabriel smiled before tangling his fingers into the actor's long hair and tugging him down for a kiss. The angle was awkward with their height difference, and Gabriel knew Sam's back had to be protesting the arch he had to make, but he loved the sensation, the taste of Sam's mouth. Shifting his hips, the author slowly started to work Sam's cock in and out of him before the taller man gripped his hip with one hand, the other bracing his more substantial form and they began to move together.

It wasn't the wild sex Gabriel had been expecting, by the way, they started he was half expecting to be pounded into. Instead, Sam was taking his time slowly tearing him apart. He loved it. Breaking the kiss, the blond leaned up a bit to mouth at Sam's neck, just barely stopping himself from leaving a mark behind as he sucked on the sensitive juncture between neck and shoulder causing Sam's thrusts to speed up. "Sam…" whispered Gabriel while Sam pulled back slightly to pace himself. "Sam… I need more… please…" Gabriel's plea broke off into another moan as Sam moved.

While Sam pulled back, now kneeling, Gabriel nearly whimpered as he was suddenly empty, glaring at the actor who laughed, the author was about to demand he continue when Sam started to shift them around. It took little effort for Sam to position them how he wanted, with Gabriel laying on his side, one leg over the actor's shoulder. As Sam sunk inside him again, Gabriel cried out, the long cock inside him bumping against his prostate. "There baby?" asked Sam, no longer moving in the slow rhythm he had before, but pulling at Gabriel's hips with need.

"Fuck I'm close Gabe, touch yourself… want you to come with me."

Not needing to be told twice, the author fisted his cock in time with Sam's thrusts inside him. The slow build he had felt before now was rushing over him. "Sam… _Sam_." Warned Gabriel as the actor set a punishing pace, long fingers digging into the blond's hips while grunts escaped his throat as he moved. Sam turned his head and bit down on the meat of Gabriel's leg for a second, the shock of pain causing the author to clamp down as he wailed. Sam pushed deep inside him, his hips moving in short thrust while he cried out.

Panting now, with his eyes shut, Gabriel let go of his spent cock, basking in the feeling of pure bliss. Groaning in disappointment as Sam pulled out of him, the smaller man opened his eyes to look at the man who was helping him to lay back down on the mattress. Sam looked wrecked, his previously perfect hair slight matted to his head, his cheeks flushed, mouth agape and trying to collect his breath. There was a light sheen of sweat along his naked chest, a chest Gabriel would like to explore with his tongue, and his softening cock was revealed as the actor pulled off and tied the condom before tossing it in the conveniently placed trash can near the bed.

He was beautiful, and for the moment he belonged to Gabriel. Watching as a loopy smile crossed Sam's face, the author wasn't surprised when the man ignored the mess between them of Gabriel's semen and pressed them together for a kiss. Running his clean hand through Sam's hair, the blond hoped Sam was willing to spend the night. Typically, it wasn't something he did, but by God, Gabriel wasn't done with the man yet. As the kiss broke, the actor still had a grin on his face while he looked at Gabriel, his eyes seeming to trace the author's features. Humming, Gabriel leaned up and placed a quick peck on the other's lips before speaking.

"How about we get a shower? I don't know about you, but flaking is not my idea of fun… and afterward…" as Gabriel trailed off, he noticed how Sam's eyes seemed to waver slightly, his previously adoring gaze becoming hesitant. "Afterwards… we could always come back to bed; maybe have you wrap your giant arms around me for a bit?" The way Sam's expression lit up let Gabriel know he had asked the right thing, while it was outside his comfort zone, the author hoped Sam was willing to stick around for a bit. He had a lot of real estates for Gabriel to explore, hopefully with his mouth… in the morning.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Warnings** **: Anal Sex, Anal Fingering.**

 *****This has been beta** **'d by JDL71**

 **Chapter 4**

Waking up before socially acceptable in the morning was an occupational hazard Sam had grown accustomed to. While he enjoyed sleeping in as much as the next guy, it just wasn't in the cards if he wanted to get things done before leaving to go to work. Which was why the actor wasn't shocked he was up before his alarm. What he was surprised about was the warm body snuggled up against his chest. It had been a long time since he had taken someone to bed, even longer since that someone was male, judging from the morning erection resting against his thigh. For a second, Sam merely let himself enjoy the feeling of having someone against him, right up until he heard a soft sigh and it all came back to him.

 _Gabriel Novak._ He was in bed, naked, and curled around _Gabriel Novak_. Cracking his eyes open, Sam looked down at the form laying on him; one leg was thrown between Sam's own while his head was resting on his chest. The author had his face relaxed in sleep, his arm wrapped around Sam and leaning loosely against his side while the actor had his hand splayed on Gabriel's hip as if trying to keep him in place. Flashes of the night before came to him, it had been everything Sam had ever fantasized about, and he wanted more. Sadly, a glance at the clock told him he didn't have time to try and entice the smaller man into having a round of morning sex.

Easing his way from where he was happily laying with Gabriel on top of him, Sam nearly made it out of bed when he heard a raspy voice from behind him. "We're you goin'?" Gabriel sounded wrecked, his throat probably a bit raw in the morning. Turning from where he had been about to swing his legs over the bed, Sam looked at the man. The author was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to wake up while still curled on his stomach. The blanket had moved with Sam while he was trying to leave the bed, exposing Gabriel's back to the dim lighting of the room. While the sun had yet to rise in the sky fully, it cast a glow from the gap in the curtains which illumined the room enough for Sam to see. The blanket rested against the soft curve of Gabriel's ass, hiding the pale flesh from his view, and without thinking, Sam tugged the covers down.

Instead of protesting, the blonds chuckled before wiggling, causing both his ass to move and for his cock to rub against the sheets, still aroused from sleep. "You should come back to bed, shouldn't have to go in for a few hours yet," mentioned Gabriel, arching his back a bit and spreading his legs wide. By then the blanket was well past his ass from Sam's tugging and his moments, now just above the backs of Gabriel's knees.

Sam licked his lips, reaching out and pressing a hand against a solid cheek, squeezing as Gabriel pressed his pelvis down onto the mattress. It would be so easy, the author was obviously willing, but Sam knew he only had a limited window to finish his morning ritual of working out before he had to shower and be on set for hair and makeup. "Fuck I want to… but I have to go back to my hotel and get ready for the day."

Gabriel hummed absently before pushing his hips up into Sam's touch. "What all do you need to do?" he asked, head turned toward the taller man to watch while the actor bit his bottom lip, hand still kneading Gabriel's ass from one cheek to the other.

"I need to do my work out before getting ready to go down to the studio." Leaning forward, Sam moved to his knees on the bed, now both hands on Gabriel's flesh while he spoke.

The author smirked before moving his legs under him, raising his ass into the air. "I think you can get your workout done here; I promise to have you all cleaned up in time to keep makeup happy." Unsurprised at the sound of the bedside drawer opening, Gabriel turned so he could see Sam behind him, taking in every glorious inch of the taller man. "Besides, I fully intend to switch this around, so you should take advantage of having my ass while you can." The actor let go a soft moan, the hand which wasn't fishing for the condom and lube in the drawer digging his fingers into Gabriel's ass.

Burying his head in the pillow, Gabriel groaned as he heard the cap popping open and the foil of a condom packaging being torn. Yeah, he would make sure Sam got his workout, and maybe after their shower, they could figure something out, cause the author fully intended to have the man for a while longer before he let him go. A long finger rubbed against his rim causing Gabriel to lose his train of thought, his mind focusing on the pleasure Sam created in him. Instead of the digit pressing inside him, the smaller man found himself with a moment of vertigo as he flipped onto his back, Sam looming above him with a grin.

Though dazed, Gabriel happily kicked what was left of the blanket from around his feet while Sam slid between his legs to capture his lips. Tangling his hand in the actor's longer locks, the author only had a moment to enjoy the sensation before Sam was pulling back.

"My workout is an hour at least, Gabriel… think you can keep up?" matching Sam's grin with his own, Gabriel laughed before stretching his arms above him to display his body to the man, arching, so their chests were pressed together for a moment.

"Do your worst, Kiddo." The way Sam smiled down at him made Gabriel feel something in his chest he hadn't in a while, and though he was soon distracted by large hands playing him like a damned instrument, the author wondered if perhaps this could be more than a fling.

Sliding into his seat next to Chuck carefully, Gabriel couldn't help the broad smile which seemed to have been permanently etched onto his face. Looking over at his friend and fellow author, Gabriel laughed softly at the look Chuck was throwing him. The man had his eyebrows drawn together with a frown on his face; his nose was scrunched up like he had smelt something offensive. "Morning Chuckie! A beautiful day isn't it?"

Chuck for his part didn't answer for a second, taking in how Gabriel was shifting in his seat and wincing. With a long-drawn-out sigh, the brunet took a drink of his coffee "I take it you had a late night last night? Find someone at the bar?"

Just as he was about to answer, Sam walked into the room. While Gabriel had dropped him off a few hours ago, the author had only just managed to come in, having to put in a few hours writing before he could do anything else with his day. Seeing the blond, Sam gave Gabriel an almost shy grin before turning to respond to whatever Jessica had said. There must have been something in his expression as Chuck groaned, hitting his palm to his forehead before hushing his voice due to the director calling the first take of the day.

"Sam?" asked Chuck, his eyes wide and darting between Gabriel and the tall actor. "You're sleeping with the star of the damn movie? Do you have any idea what it could do to your career, to his? Damnit Gabriel, I know he's hot, but seriously I thought you had more control than this!" while his voice was hushed in a whisper it was easy for Gabriel to tell that his fellow author wanted nothing more than to grab him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him while yelling. Gabriel wanted to be insulted, his judgment was excellent, and he knew exactly what he was risking when he came onto the younger man, but underneath it, all Gabriel could hear the genuine concern in Chuck's voice.

Shaking his head slightly, Gabriel -also with his voice hushed- answered while reaching over to place his hand on Chuck's arm reassuringly. "It's fine, nobody saw us, and it wouldn't be that big of a deal even if they did. Spending some time with one of the leads isn't uncommon, even if someone did suspect something, it's not that big of a deal now, not like it was before. I'll talk to Sam about it, but I'm sure he knows the risks the same as I do, he's a professional." This time it was Chuck's turn to shake his head, brushing off Gabriel's hand and leaning closer so they could keep interest away from the people circling them while working.

"It's not the gay thing, you know I would never give you shit about that… it's his limelight; you _hate_ the media. Sam isn't just the lead actor of this film, but a hot topic on _any_ channel or magazine. If you are going to keep him around then you're going to end up having to do more than just one interview per book or movie, you'll be swimming in paparazzi and people clambering over themselves for your attention, are you okay with that?"

The question wasn't something Gabriel had thought about. While he knew coming out of the closet was a genuine possibility he would be forced to do, he hadn't thought about what it meant for his popularity level. Watching as Sam played out his role, the perfect embodiment of Jared, Gabriel nodded his head slightly before speaking. "It doesn't matter, so what if I need to do a bit of damage control? Besides who says I'm keeping him around?" though he tried to keep it low in respect to those working, Chuck laughed at the question.

"By the way, you're sitting, man. You _never_ let your conquests top… no, if you're sitting tenderly then you have every intention of keeping this one, just don't forget to invite me to the wedding."

Gabriel didn't have anything to say. Instead, he snorted, a bit too loudly and turned back to watching the set. He wasn't planning on having any damn wedding. While he observed, alternating between answering Chuck's questions, taking his notes and working with the director, Gabriel couldn't help but think about the tall man playing his character. Sam was something else; he had a knack of being able to absorb the character, unlike anything Gabriel had ever seen. Any corrections were for Jessica's sake or the other actors around them; Sam had Jared down completely. It was a heady feeling knowing that Sam put so much time and effort into perfecting the character.

Before too long, Gabriel was pawning off Chuck to the rest of the team so he could follow Sam who was done for the day. Getting an eye roll from his friend, the blond stuck out his tongue for a split second before trying to find his actor. It didn't take him long to see the moose of a man, his tall frame easily identifiable through the crowd of people in the area. Once again Sam was talking to Jessica, relaxing or trying to go over their next scene Gabriel didn't know, all he cared about was getting Sam's attention. Placing his finger to his lips to tell Jessica to remain silent, Gabriel snuck up behind Sam and caught the tail end of what the taller man had been saying.

"…need to figure out how we're going to do the next scene, I mean it's coming off a bit awkward, but you would think after years of being around his brother Jared would know how to at least talk to a girl." Gabriel laughed slightly, placing his hand on Sam's lower back which made the man jump before turning around to face him. The slight yelp Sam let out made both Jessica and Gabriel laugh, the author unable to help but grin up at the man who was now focused on him. That was something else Gabriel noticed in-between takes, while the day before Sam had been avoiding his gaze, today the brunet had done nothing more than to try and catch Gabriel's eyes. There was heat in his gaze this time, something the author wasn't about to pass up.

"You know, if you have any questions, while I may not have written the script I bet I could answer them… want to show me to your trailer, and we can go over it?" Hearing the snort from Jessica, Gabriel knew he wasn't as subtle as he could be, but by the grin, Sam soon was wearing, and how the tall man had to clench his fist as not to reach out for him, Gabriel didn't think Sam minded.

"Yeah… I would like that, I'll talk to you tomorrow Jess, okay?" asked Sam, his eyes never leaving Gabriel while they began to walk toward where the trailers were set up. Gabriel made sure to walk, so they were close enough that his arm brushed against the other man's while they made their way to his trailer. Gabriel easily stepped up into the area once it was unlocked, wiggling his ass while he did so to which Sam sucked in a sharp breath.

The slide of a lock clicking into place was the only warning Gabriel had before he was pulled back against a firm chest, Sam having wrapped his impossibly long arms around him and was unfastening his belt. Chuckling, Gabriel leaned back and let Sam manipulate him how he wanted, smoothly going with the taller man when he made to open his jeans. "Slow down there, Samsquatch you would think you were desperate for it." One of those giant hands made its way into the now opened pants causing Gabriel to gasp and throw his head back as long fingers wrapped around his hardening dick.

Once his head was tilted back, Sam leaned over, placing his mouth on Gabriel's neck while the author reached up to hook his hand on the back of Sam's neck to hold him close. "I am desperate… fuck it was torture being able to watch you all day and having to pretend that I didn't want to throw you down and take you all over again." The hand which had been stroking along Gabriel's chest vanished before the blond felt it behind his back, with the unmistakable movements of someone trying to undo their pants with one hand. With the fingers still wrapped around his dick, slowly driving him mad, Gabriel wasn't much help though he did let go of Sam who was carelessly sucking on the base of his neck to tug on the buttons of his shirt. Between the two of them, they managed to get their clothes off, though it was made harder by the fact that Sam wouldn't part from the author long enough to move appropriately.

With their clothes on the floor, shoes, and socks toed off, Gabriel turned for the first time, his eyes eagerly taking in Sam's labored breathing and flushed skin. Giving the taller man a crooked grin, Gabriel reached out and brought the actor's mouth to his own. The kiss was more teeth and tongue, though the author moaned from the sensation. "You have condoms and lube close? I need you in me."

Instead of answering, Sam brought their mouths together again, this time wrapping his arms fully around Gabriel and pushing until the shorter man was walking back toward the small bed. Once the back of his legs hit the mattress, Gabriel fell, breaking the kiss while Sam reached in one of the dresser drawers before joining him. Laying back in the middle of the small bed, the blond grinned as Sam covered his cock before opening the bottle of lube.

"I don't think I can wait, we can take our time next time, right?" asked Sam while slicking his fingers.

"Yeah, next time… get those fingers to work, been watching you all day wanting to show everyone just who was taking you home." The words had slipped from his mouth, ones Gabriel wasn't sure how they would be received. He hadn't been lying, but it had been a shock to his system. This wasn't how it typically worked, he never came back for more, but with Sam it was different, and from the broad smile he got in response, Gabriel thought perhaps it was the same for the actor. Lifting a leg to hook over Sam's shoulder, the smaller man was damn-near bent in half while Sam leaned forever for a kiss, his hand slipping between the author's cheeks and rubbing a slick finger around his rim.

"You could have, I wouldn't have minded." While the words were spoken with truth, Gabriel couldn't deny. Pressing back against the finger which was slowly slipping inside him, Gabriel closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress. It didn't take long for one finger to become two, Gabriel reached out to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair while the man stretched him open. As the brunet slipped a third finger into him, Gabriel who had been rocking his hips, opened his eyes to look up at the man who was hovering above him. Their lips, which had been barely separated for more than a split second since they tumbled into bed, parted while the blond hooked his other leg around Sam's waist.

Pulling back, Sam grabbed the lube once again to spread it over his covered cock. Now on his knees, the taller man kissed the inside of Gabriel's knee before lowering the leg to wrap around him and positioned himself at the puckered rim. Pressing inside, both moaned at the feeling of their joining, Gabriel struggled to keep his eyes open while he watched Sam above him. He couldn't see how they connected at the angle he was resting. However, Gabriel couldn't help but watch the expression on Sam's face while the other sunk into him. It was something else, seeing those hazel eyes blow wide in pleasure while the author himself could barely contain the loud moan that wanted to escape.

Mindful of the fact that they were inside a trailer around still-working people, Gabriel tried to contain his moans as Sam began to move. The actor had no such reservation. With every thrust, Sam would let go of some sound of pleasure, a grunt, a moan, a gasp as he filled Gabriel over and over again. Biting his bottom lip, the blond clenched his eyes closed tightly as his body started to warn him of his building orgasm. It wasn't the heavy, rough sex Gabriel had thought they would have, but the feeling of Sam slowly taking him, the sensation of being cherished by the man with every slide of their bodies together was more overwhelming than the author had dreamed. Reaching between them, Sam having braced himself above Gabriel, pressing their bodies together, the blond wrapped a hand around his dick and started to jerk in time with the slow roll of Sam's hips.

"Sam… Sam…" the only word Gabriel could find himself saying was the actor's name while they moved, the answering kiss was his only response as Sam jerked his hips harshly for a second, moaning into Gabriel's mouth. It didn't take long for them to reach their release, Sam emptying into the condom first with a loud groan. The taller man was quick to reach between them, not allowing himself to bask in the afterglow while he partner wasn't satisfied. A second later the author was coming into their combined hold, his body tensing while he did, which caused Sam to jerk his hips again before pulling out. The next few minutes were spent with Gabriel placing soft kisses along whatever skin he could reach while Sam wiped away the sticky mess with a wipe and got rid of the used condom.

When Sam lay down beside him, Gabriel turned to snuggle into the taller man's chest, with Sam wrapping an arm around him. It was warm enough in the trailer that they were laying above the blankets, although Gabriel knew their sweaty skin would soon pick up the slight chill in the air. Closing his eyes, the author relaxed into the soft feeling of Sam rubbing his hand along Gabriel's clammy back. "We should talk…" Instead of tensing as he was half-expecting Sam snorted slightly, his light rubbing on Gabriel's back never stopping.

"Yeah, correct me if I'm wrong but this… whatever this is, between us is more than a quick fuck."

Nodding his head, knowing Sam would feel the motion, Gabriel placed a soft kiss on the peck before speaking again. "Yeah Kiddo, the last thing I want to do though is put a stop to your career." That got the tense reaction the blond had been expecting earlier.

"You wouldn't listen this is still new… how about we give it a few months and see if this is still… this. Then we can talk about maybe going public? I want to give this a try Gabriel, and unless I'm mistaken you seem to want me too, don't you?"

There was a touch of insecurity in the actor's voice that Gabriel never wanted to hear again. Quickly the author moved to take the nearest nipple into his mouth and bit down slightly causing Sam to suck in a breath. "Course I want you, we can date behind the scenes and in let's say three months? We can talk about letting the vultures know that we're both taken." The body beneath his relaxed again making Gabriel smile before resting his head on Sam's chest once again. "Give me another ten minutes, and we can take this back to my hotel room, I have yet to know what you look like all spread out under me while I break you apart, we should fix that." The laugh that came from the actor warmed Gabriel, suddenly having a boyfriend didn't seem so bad. Closing his eyes, Gabriel thought about how in a slightly round-about way he now had a boyfriend to call his own, it was a nice feeling.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** **Angst**

 *****This has been beta** **'d by JDL71**

 **Chapter 5**

Two months into filming the movie and Sam was on cloud nine. It had been hard at first, to stop himself from reaching out whenever Gabriel was around. Though he had other things he had to do, Gabriel made sure to sit in at least once a week while filming took place. Sam didn't know what the author did since the script had been approved. The director was close friend Gabriel, and Chuck was there to take in the experience, but Sam had the feeling Gabriel was there for something other than to make sure everything went well. There was something in the blond's expression sometimes while he was scribbling down in his notebook, and while he wanted to ask his boyfriend what he was doing, Sam figured it was best to wait a while.

More often than not on those days, they would end the day at one of their hotels, often leaving together or meeting up after their work completed for the day. Sam had transferred half his clothing to Gabriel's room while the other man did the same. It was something else, something Sam had only dreamt about and was going to cling to with both hands for as long as he could. They did more than spend their time between the sheets, though the actor was impressed with how inventive Gabriel was in the bedroom, and often found himself wondering if he could keep up with the older man. Most of their dinners were spent together, either in seclusion or at a restaurant when they felt a bit daring. They had kept to their three-month promise, not announcing their relationship to anyone though Sam suspected most of the cast and crew knew if their perceptive looks were any indication.

Sam hadn't mentioned anything to anyone, not even his brother who called every few days to see how he was. It was a bit of a thrill, sneaking around with his idol and spending the nights in his bed. Still, he was missing something. They had more than once spent the night making slow love instead of the rushed frenzy Sam had always pictured, he treasured those nights. "You're off in dreamland again, Sam," the soft voice of his co-star brought the actor back to the present where he had been about to leave for the day. Like most days when Gabriel wasn't dragging him off, he spent a few minutes talking with Jessica, getting to know her as one of his limited friends. She was kind, friendly and seemed to both understand where Sam was coming from with his relationship with Gabriel and wanted him to be happy.

"Sorry… I was just-" Jessica giggled. "You were just thinking about your whiskey-eyed man again. Face it, Sam, you've got it bad for him, I'm half expecting you to pop the question any day now, and you only met him two months ago." There was a soft glimmer in her eyes, a teasing light that Sam could appreciate, maybe in another time or place he would have tried to start something with her, but she was right, he was completely wrapped up in Gabriel and was looking forward to being so for as long as the author would have him.

"That obvious, huh? Do you think everyone else knows? I mean we're trying to keep it a bit low-profile for another month before letting the press in on it."

Shaking her head, Jessica brought her bottle of water to her lips before answering. "They all think you're having a bit of fun while we're shooting, maybe that Chuck guy knows since you two are sickeningly gross together, but I don't think they managed to put two and two together yet. Your secret is safe… but seriously you two aren't playing innocent. I mean, just last week I saw you practically drag him to your trailer."

The memory brought a smile to Sam's face; they had tested the stability of his trailer more than once. "We aren't trying overly hard, I mean right now it's still new… but we're planning on coming out next month anyway, so it really wouldn't make that much of a difference."

Jessica bit her bottom lip for a moment while twisting the cap of the bottle in her hands. "Do you think that's wise? I mean don't get me wrong, I think it would be awesome not to have to hide… but you're a hot topic right now, do you think you should chance being open about your relationship?"

While rolling his eyes, Sam couldn't help his tone while he answered. "I swear you would think by now people would trust I know what I'm doing. Yes, I'm sure. Eventually, it's going to get out that I like guys, I mean if not with Gabriel than someone else will eventually walk into my life. I'm not about to fake being someone else, and besides people have come a long way in the past decade or so… I'm not saying I wouldn't get some backlash, but overall I don't think it will hurt my carrier."

"That's not what I'm saying; I mean sure coming out as gay might do some damage… it's more you coming out as with the guy who oversaw the casting for the movie. People might speculate that you only got the job by being with him."

Blinking, Sam hadn't been concerned with the chance that someone might not think he got the job on his own merits after a moment's thought, however, he shrugged it aside. "No, it's fine I mean Gabriel wasn't even there, it was Chuck who picked me. Let them talk if they want; I'll be happy when I can claim Gabriel as mine publicly."

Jessica smiled sweetly at him, placing her hand on his arm for a second. "How about we go grab a drink? I don't know about you, but since we're close to wrapping this up I think I deserve a night out with you while I can get it, Gabriel has been kind of taking up most of your time. What do you say drinks down at The Roadhouse?"

Sam hesitated for a second, while he hadn't made plans with Gabriel for the day that didn't mean anything. Seeing how Jessica frowned slightly, removing her hand from his arm and plastering a fake smile on her face, Sam sighed before nodding. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, you're right I haven't been spending time with anyone besides Gabe for the past couple months. Just let me get this makeup off, and we'll meet up in half an hour?"

The bright smile from Jessica was worth saying yes. Watching as she left presumably to get ready herself, Sam couldn't help but wonder if perhaps next time Gabriel would like to join them. Making his way to his trailer for a quick cleanup Sam couldn't help but remember how nervous he had been the last time he had done this, getting ready for his first meeting with Gabriel and how that turned out. Unlocking his phone, the actor typed out a quick message to his boyfriend letting him know that he was going to most likely be away from his phone for the rest of the night and would message him in the morning.

With a groan, Sam flung a hand over his eyes to block out the sun which was blaring down at him through the window. His head hurt, his mouth was dry, and his stomach was turning in a way he knew meant there were only about ten seconds before he had to either find a bucket or the toilet. Tossing the blanket aside, the actor stumbled his way to the bathroom, barely able to open his eyes, though thankfully making his way in time to empty his stomach. The arm that had previously been over his head was now grasping onto the side of the porcelain bowl while he tried to remember the night before.

He could remember going to The Roadhouse with Jessica. There they found a booth, and while he was starving, Sam had skipped eating to start talking, it was great to speak to someone who knew he and Gabriel were a thing, and Jessica kept asking questions. By the end of the night and several drinks later he could vaguely remember Jessica and he getting in a cab together, his coordination was off enough that she had to support his tall frame, so he didn't topple over. His stomach was now making him regret ever going out as it turned again. Leaning to the side, Sam let the cold tile of the wall soothe him while trying to remember what happened after he got back the hotel.

Jessica had walked him up, again trying to help him not fall over in his drunken state, putting him to bed with a laugh before leaving to make her own way home. Standing, Sam made his way to the bedroom, wanting to message Jessica and make sure she got back safely since he was in no condition to do so the night before. Searching around the floor until he found his pants, vaguely the memory of Jessica helping him take them off and leaving him in his undershirt and boxers came to mind before he fished out the phone.

Thankfully the device still had a bit of battery life to it, enough so that Sam made his way to his charger while opening the latest notifications. There was one from Gabriel that he ignored, for now, pulling up his history with Jessica so he could make sure she had made it back safely. Having to scroll up, Sam frowned while sitting on the bed, swiping past several new messages until he got to the first of the series.

 _~Made it back, don't know if you remember but I put a couple of bottles of Gatorade in your fridge. Let me know how you feel in the morning._

 _~Sam? Are you awake? We should talk about what happened; I didn't mean for it to go like this, should I release a statement?_

 _~I got a hold of my manager, she said that if we wanted to play this, she would support it; the fans are having a field day. It's all over the news. I told her that is the last thing we want and you're seeing someone._

 _~Sam? You need to wake up now! It's all over the news! I'm so sorry Sam, you're going to need to do some damage control and fast!_

 _~If you don't message me back I'm coming over._

The last message had been only a few minutes ago, and Sam was quick to ask what was going on before switching over to see Gabriel's texts, a sinking feeling starting in his stomach. Unlike Jessica, Gabriel's message was short and to the point.

 _~Wow guess that's it then, hope you and your girlfriend have a nice life._

Eyes wide in shock, Sam swiped the new message Jessica had sent him. It was an article for an online blog that had a picture of him and Jessica from the night before. While he didn't remember doing so, it looked like he was leaning down for a kiss as she was smiling up at him arms around each other. He didn't have to read the article to know what it would say. Running a hand through his hair, Sam hoped that he would be able to do some damage control before Gabriel left. Surely the author would understand that things weren't what they seemed? Sending a quick message to the man as well as to both Jessica and his manager, Sam groaned while a headache made its presence known. So much for sleeping in on a Saturday.

Three hours, a shower and several phone calls later, Sam still hadn't heard back from Gabriel. He had tried messaging and calling the man, but there was no response. The first couple of messages were of Sam trying to explain that it wasn't what it looked like, that he hadn't cheated on Gabriel with anyone. Eventually, after an hour, it was mere pleading for the author to respond back, to give him a chance to explain. During the past hour, however, he merely wanted to know that Gabriel was all right. While he thought he could maybe make his way over to Gabriel's, Sam soon was on his way to where his manager had set up for an interview. Even if the blond didn't talk to him again, he was going to try and nip this in the bud. It was time to see the vultures.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** **Anal sex, anal fingering.**

 *****This has been beta** **'d by JDL71**

 **Chapter 6**

There was a reason why Gabriel didn't date. The current nauseous feeling in his stomach, the way his eyes water up, how his breathing started to become labored while his head rested against his best friend's shoulder, were reasons enough. It had been a surprise, both the knowledge that his boyfriend was seeing his co-star and how much it hurt to look at the photograph, to read the article. If it had been just the picture of Sam holding Jessica, he could have brushed it aside, but the ones he found later of Sam dragging her into his hotel. That was when the tears started to fall, and Gabriel let himself send Sam one last text before calling Chuck. His fellow author hadn't wasted any time in coming over, and Gabriel thanked his lucky stars that he had such a great friend who merely opened his arms and let Gabriel sink into him and let go.

Still with his stomach in knots, Gabriel pulled back enough to look at the bag Chuck had dropped when he entered the room. Inside he knew he would find his favorite candy and treats; sugar was his standard vise when dealing with anything. "I really thought he wanted to make a go of it, I mean two months is a long time, right? Longer than anything I've had since high school… we were going to go public next month…" the blond didn't care that his voice was horse while Chuck wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close.

"I can't believe what I'm reading Gabe, I mean the way he looks at you is like you raise the sun each morning. You should know by now how horrible the press can be; a completely innocent gesture can seem perverted with the right angle. Until you hear from Sam, I wouldn't worry about it."

While Gabriel knew Chuck was right and trying to be comforting, it didn't help in the least. He knew that his friend was probably right, Sam had shown no sign of being anything but faithful, in fact, Gabriel was sure if he had asked the man he would have gone public ages ago. It was Gabriel who had wanted to put their relationship behind closed doors while they sorted things out.

"That's not what's bothering me, Chuck, I mean I know okay… I know that he's probably not cheating on me… but just seeing him with someone else like that? It nearly killed me, and I don't know what to do. I've never-" unable to finish his sentence, Gabriel watched as Chuck started to understand what he was saying.

"Never? I mean we weren't all that close then, but didn't you date that one girl through like all high school? To be honest, when you got in contact with me I was surprised you two weren't still together."

Gabriel shook his head, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, Kali was great, but even then we knew what we had wasn't love. I've never let myself get attached, you know? If this was anyone other than Sam, I would blow it off as a fling, and that would be all… I wasn't expecting to have that picture rip into me. It's only been two months Chuck… isn't it too soon to get this serious?" The sympathetic look from his friend was not wanted, but Gabriel did accept the hand on his shoulder.

"I think you're going to feel however you feel, and if I were a betting man, I would say that Sam feels the same way. Talk to him, has he tried to get a hold of you since this all went down?"

Shaking his head, Gabriel glanced at his phone which he had turned off as soon as he knew Chuck was on his way. He hadn't wanted to chance to send Sam angry messages before he calmed down and reasoned, if he was mean enough and hit too far below the belt there was always a chance their messages could go public, and he would be ruined. Picking up the phone, Gabriel noticed that not only had Sam tried to get a hold of him, but his agent as well which was a surprise. Considering how they were trying to keep a lid on their relationship there would be no reason for his agent to contact Gabriel. Reading through Sam's progressively panicked messages and noticing the missed phone calls, the author started to feel bad about ignoring his lover, not having seen how late it was.

Before answering Sam, however, Gabriel went to the video his agent had sent him along with a summary of how they thought the news would affect their fanbase. Opening the link, Gabriel vaguely noticed when Chuck leaned over his shoulder to watch the clip. It was a talk show interview, something Gabriel had avoided all but one per book and movie, while he loved being famous he hated having to dance for the cameras. Standing there was Sam, who looked marvelous as always until Gabriel looked closer at the screen. The makeup team had done an excellent job of making him look good, but there was a weariness in his eyes that Gabriel easily picked up on.

"…Winchester is here today to tell us about the new movie he's staring in. But before we get to that, I have to ask, the photos from last night… is there any truth to them?"

Sam smiled slightly before shaking his head, his eyes looking somewhat pained while he did so. Gabriel held his breath when the actor spoke, needing to know what the taller man would say.

"No, there's not. I know what you're going to say and yes Jessica and I did go out for drinks last night, as friends. I had a few too many, and she had to carry me back to the hotel room practically, but if the photographer had stuck around, he would have seen her leaving the hotel a few minutes after arriving. I know how it looks, and while Jessica is a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have her, I'm not that man."

The man who was conducting the interview nodded, though there was a slight smirk on his lips. "Sounds to me like you might like to be, you don't have to be shy about it Sam you two would make a lovely couple."

Once again Sam shook his head through this time instead of looking sad there was tightness in his jaw. "No, though I am glad you brought it up as it gives me a chance to clear the air a bit. I'm currently in a relationship, one I plan on being in for a long time to come."

That seemed to knock the wind right out of the interviewer's sails. Gabriel sucked in a breath while Sam looked at the camera and though he thought it was ridiculous, he felt like Sam could see him. "While I'm not ready to release who exactly I've been seeing yet as our relationship is still relatively new, I have no problem saying that I am pleased with my boyfriend and hope that you all will support our relationship once it becomes public."

"Boyfriend?" croaked the interviewer not quite able to keep the shock out of his voice.

Sam nodded, and though Gabriel could only see him through the small screen of his phone, he could swear he felt the warmth Sam radiated at the word. "Yes, boyfriend. We've only been dating for a short while though and probably in the next couple of months will be making our relationship public… I ask that you give us a little while longer while it's still new."

Gabriel didn't say anything, though the program continued, and the interviewer started to ask about the movie. Looking at his screen, the author took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before responding to Sam's most recent text. They would have to be a bit more careful now that everyone knew Sam was dating a guy, but he didn't want the actor to think he was still angry.

Chuck laughed slightly before picking up the bag he had dropped on the floor and waited for Gabriel to look up from his phone.

"I told you," said Chuck with a smirk on his face. "Sam isn't going to leave you, especially not for someone else. Now I'm going to take your comfort food home with me to munch on while you have make-up sex with your boyfriend."

Gabriel barely acknowledged Chuck leaving as he waited for Sam's answer on when he would be there, already making his way to the bathroom so he could clean up before the taller man got there. He had every intention of showing Sam exactly how pleased he was with how the man had handled what could have been a disaster, and lay claim to him all over again.

When Gabriel opened the door to reveal his boyfriend he didn't bother speaking. Instead, he dragged the man inside and barely let him clear the door before pulling him down into a kiss. Sam didn't protest, shucking off clothing while they tumbled their way into bed, Gabriel landing on his back before Sam crawled on top of him, quickly using his longer reach to grab a condom and the lube from the drawer. It was quick and desperate, filled with hot kisses and soft promises of how much they wanted the other. As Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel he flipped them, so he was the one on his back, the author moaned loudly before taking the tube passed to him and getting to work.

Keeping his mouth on Sam's skin, Gabriel licked and sucked along the sun-kissed flesh, enjoying every sound he could pull from the taller man. It was perfect, the way Sam would run his hands wherever he could reach, how when Gabriel was tugging a nipple with his teeth, Sam would look down at him with lust-blown eyes. By the time Sam was stretched, Gabriel was so impatient he nearly forgot the condom, Sam having opened the packaged and rolled it on for him. "We need to get tested… fuck Sam; I want nothing more than to be as close to you as possible… nothing between us."

Gabriel didn't wait for an answer before slowly pressing inside his boyfriend, the hot channel welcoming him. Though he paused once fully seated, it was only for a moment, so Sam could catch his breath before he was moving. Hips jerking, Gabriel panted against the actor's chest, his mouth never stopping from sucking and nipping at random patches of skin. Sam ran his fingers through soft blond hair, tugging when his lover hit the right spot inside him and softly panting Gabriel's name. While he wanted to make it last, Gabriel was so wound up from his emotional high that he barely managed to ensure Sam's release before letting go.

Not wanting to separate, Gabriel waited as long as he could before tying the rubber and laying down beside Sam. "Did you mean that? About wanting to do this without condoms?" asked Sam, his eyes closed while he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend to pull him close.

"Yeah," responded Gabriel, leaning against Sam and ignoring their sticky, sweaty skin for the moment. "You don't know what it means to me that you did that interview, that you said you wanted me for a long while yet? Well, I feel the same."

Hearing the soft laugh of joy from the body he was resting against, Gabriel couldn't help but smile. "I figure we see how long it takes them to guess it's me you're with… what do you say?" Feeling a hand under his chin, Gabriel let Sam lift his head up, so they were looking into each others' eyes.

"Sounds like a plan, but I want you to know that I would _never_ cheat on you, Gabriel. I get why you thought what you did at first, and I'm not angry… but please if something like this happens again, we need to talk it out, okay?"

Closing the distance Gabriel gave Sam a quick kiss before agreeing. He would explain how he was more surprised by his own reaction than the picture itself later, by the way, Sam was kissing him back, his mouth was going to be too busy for the next while to say anything.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	8. Epilogue

*****This has been beta** **'d by JDL71**

 **Epilogue**

Gabriel hummed as arms wrapped around him from behind, the smell of coffee penetrated the air while he finished off the last sentence and opened a new page for the next chapter, turning his head to the side to receive a soft kiss. While they couldn't do this every morning, as sometimes Sam had to be at the set ridiculously early, Gabriel enjoyed the ones where they could. Those mornings he would get up early and put on the coffee pot, showering before pouring his first cup of the day and sitting down in his office to write. Sam would wake up around a half hour later, just in time to get them both coffee and hold him for a few minutes before jumping in the shower.

The author loved these mornings when he got to take in Sam's scent before he washed it away or before he was covered in powders and creams the makeup artists would put him in. It was nice to feel the warmth of Sam's arms surrounding him, to explore the brush of his long hair against Gabriel's ear while they remained in place. It was perfect, and for the past two years, it belonged to him.

"What are you working on?"

The question caused Gabriel to smile, the same question Sam asked every morning. Sometimes he would answer, other times he would make his boyfriend wait. No matter how long they've been together, the actor was still a fan of his work and often gave a different perspective that Gabriel could bounce off.

"I got some inspiration these past couple days while you were on set, just doing up the finishing pages of the first draft now." The author could practically feel the surprise of the man behind him. While he could type as fast as any other in his field, it still took more than a few days to finish a rough draft, typically a few weeks at least.

"What have you been working on to complete it that quickly?"

Humming, Gabriel picked up his coffee mug, taking a sip and savoring the taste. It was the same coffee he had used merely a half hour ago, but somehow it tasted differently when Sam made it for him. The ingredients were the same, but something just seemed a bit sweeter, perhaps the mere knowledge that his boyfriend made it for him even though he didn't have to. Licking his lips, Gabriel let Sam stew for a moment before answering, the page on his screen was blank, so the other couldn't see his previous work and spoil the surprise. "I figured I would write about us. You must admit the way we met, how we got together, there's a story there that I wanted to tell."

The arms around him tightened for a second before a soft kiss was placed to the side of his neck. "Did you put in how we came out to the public? I thought my manager was going to have a heart attack when you grabbed my ass and pulled me into a heated kiss in the middle of the red carpet."

Laughing at the memory, Gabriel nodded, reaching to place his hand on the one resting against his chest. It was a fond memory, one that he had as a video clip on his phone. His agent had also nearly killed him for pulling the stunt, but it had the desired effect. People not only stopped asking who Sam was with but backed off from their accusations once they realized Gabriel was not going to give up his man.

"Yeah, I put it in there… even put in how your brother tried to threaten me the first time we met; _that_ was a fun holiday." This time it was Sam who snorted at the memory. Feeling butterflies starting to flutter in his stomach, Gabriel swallowed another mouthful of coffee before setting down the cup. "I just hope I got the proposal right," spoke Gabriel, his voice the same even tone it had been before while he reached into his drawer.

"Proposal? We aren't-"

Turning around in his chair, Gabriel pulled out the velvet box he had been hiding in his office for the past few months. Seeing the shocked expression on Sam's face, the author opened the lid and revealed the golden ring nestled inside. Sam's raised a hand to his mouth with a loud gasp while staring at Gabriel.

"What do you think?" asked the blond. "Do you think I should write in a wedding?" Gabriel's chair slid slightly across the floor as Sam lunged at him a loud cry of 'yes' echoing through the room. Laughing, the author pulled Sam down to seal the deal with a kiss.

Who knew helping a friend launch his writing career could turn into him finding the love of his life?

 **The End.**

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
